So Is Life
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Not good with summaries, but I hope you enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't get that left shot" A girl says as she turns back to look at another girl that has her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail "Maybe Allison is right Lydi, the only way that we are going to win the championship is if I stay on the bench"

"Oh we're taking advice from Allison now, the wicked witch of the west" Lydia says as she walks closer to her "Elli I have a question, why do you listen to her" she says continuing "This is me talking to you we've been best friends since we were five years old" she says putting her arm around her shoulder "Now if I say your going to be great you are"

"Say's the all time leading scorer" Elli says as she looks at Lydia "following your dad and brother"

"And I guess having a dad that retired from the NBA and a brother who currently plays for the NBA" Elli says continuing to look at her "And I'm also the team captain which the way I see it makes me the perfect person to give you advice on basketball"

"So where is your mini me at today?" Elli says as she continues to look at Lydia

"Her foster parents took her to see her mom" Lydia says as she takes a sigh looking back at her

"How did Lily feel about that?" Elli says as she gives a concerned look "From what you've told me about her mom and even her foster parents for that matter"

"She was crying last night when she called me" Lydia says as her and Elli sit down in the grass on the side of the court "Crying because her mom had no interest in seeing her, and for an nine year old girl that's tough" Lydia says continuing to look at her "I can't believe they made her go"

"Well doesn't sound like something that I would put pass them" Elli says looking back at them "But Lydi,  
you've done a great job with that girl" she says as Lydia turns to look at her "Joining that big brother and big sister program is the best thing you could have done" she says continuing "And after this past year and a half it's not just you watching out for her anymore, we all love her" Elli says with a smile "I for one love my sidekick" she finishs as the basketball goes into the basket as they both turn to look "That has to be a Scott, that ball was halfway across the court and only you people can make that shoot"

"How about two Scott's?" Jamie says as him a Sawyer walk across the court towards the girls

"Hi" Lydia squeals as she gets up running over toward them as she wraps Sawyer in a hug as she pulls back "When did you get here?"

"Mom, Dad and I got here a little while ago" Sawyer says as she grins at Lydia "They're back at the house but I wanted to come see my faviorte cousin" she says as Elli walks over to join them

"You remember my cousin Sawyer don't you" Lydia says as she turns to look at Elli

"Of course" Elli says as her and Sawyer give each other a hug

"I am truly feeling the love here" Jamie says as the girls turn around to look at him "You run to Sawyer first, she's your faviorte cousin" he says as Lydia walks over giving him a hug

"I'd like you better if you had little man and my faviorte girls with you" Lydia says refering to her nephew and nieces

"Yea they got swept by mom and dad about as soon as we got here" Jamie says looking at her "funny thing about grandparents" he says continuing "aunts and uncles too, and Maddison stayed behind with them" Jamie says referring to his wife

Meanwhile back at the house Clay, Nathan, and Lucas are in the pool playing basketball with Logan as Haley, Caroline, Peyton and Quinn are lounging by the pool as Haley and Maddison each hold a little girl two more little girls and a little boy chase each other around


	2. Chapter 2

Later the night, Sawyer, Lydia and Elli are laying in Lydia's room laughing at something on her tv as the phone rings as Lydia smiles reaching for the phone "Hello" she says as her face quickly turns to concern as Elli and Sawyer turn to look at her "Well thanks for letting me know" she says as she hangs up the phone

"What happened?" Sawyer says as she scoots over closer to Lydia

"That was the woman over the big sisters at the program center" Lydia says as she looks at them "At 8:15 tonight the police and ambulance was dispatched to 304 Anderson Road after neighbors reported a disturbance" she says looking at them

"Isn't that Lily's address?" Elli says as she moves over on the other side of Lydia

"I thought you said that they hadn't came back into town yet" Sawyer says as she continues to look at them

"Well I didn't think they had yet" Lydia says looking at her "Her foster parents were taken into custody and DSS took the other kids from the house"

"And Lily?" Elli says as she looks over at her

"When they arrived they found Lily laying at the bottom of the basement stairs unresponsive" Lydia says continuing "She's at the hospital in critical condition" she says getting up "I have to go, can you let"

"I'll let your mom and dad know when they all come back from tric" Sawyer says cutting her off as Lydia runs out of the room as her and Elli look at each other "Need to let Jamie and Logan know too"

"I think they were outside at the pool playing a game of basketball" Elli says as she gets up following her out of the room

"This isn't fair" Logan says meanwhile as their down in the pool as Jamie dunks the ball again "I'm not even a Scott" he says continuing "I need Davis and Jude here to back me up"

"Yea but you grew up playing basketball with us" Jamie says as he throws the ball back at Logan "So it is fair" he says before looking up at a lounge chair that Maddison is sitting in as she makes faces at the twins with Daniel asleep in the one nearby as Willow and Sara giggle as they sit with their feet in the water "And we have a pretty good cheering section"

"Yea this babysitting gig isn't too bad" Logan says looking back at him as Sawyer and Elli come out onto the deck "What's going on you two?" he says as he notices the look on the girls faces as Jamie comes over beside him

"We need to talk" Sawyer says as she looks at them as they give her a look as Maddison also turns around to look at them

Sawyer, Elli, Jamie and Logan are sitting in the living room along with Maddison as Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Payton,  
Quinn and Clay come in the door later that night as they look over at the kids

"What's going on?" Nathan says as they walk further into the living room as they notice the expression on their faces

"Something happened tonight" Jamie says as he looks up at them "It's Lily, it isn't good"

"And your sister?" Haley says as they continue to look at them

"She left for the hospital as soon as she got the call" Sawyer says as she looks at them

"Let's go" Nathan says as him and Haley head back for the door


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia is asleep on a couch in the ICU waiting room as Nathan and Haley come through the door

"Lydia" Nathan says as they walk over to the couch as Lydia begins to wake up "Sweethart" he says as Lydia begins to sit up as they sit down on either side of her

"How's Lily doing?" Haley says as she looks at her as Lydia turns to look at her

"She has a busted femur, sprained ankle on the other foot, dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, but worst of all she had swelling on her brain from blunt force trama" Lydia says continuing "They took her straight into emergency surgery to work on her leg, but they won't know much about what the extent of damage to her brain is till the swelling goes down more" she says before seeing a doctor walk up to the nurses desk "That's the doctor that did her surgery, I'm going to go see if he has anymore information"

A while later Nathan and Haley are continuing to sit on the couch as Nathan turns to look at her "I should have knocked her foster dad out when I had the chance" he says as Haley looks up at him from where she has her head on his chest

"I know, I would have liked to take a couple good swings at the foster mom" Haley says as she looks at him "They said looking at her x-rays that it looked like she had past fractures"

"How was it that nobody caught it earlier Hales" Nathan says continuing as he begins to get worked up more

"They probably never bought her in for it" Haley says continuing to look at him "Because then they probably knew it would be questioned"

"I can't believe Lily never told us about any of this" Nathan says as he begins to stand up as he runs his hands through his hair

"She was probably scared" Haley says as she looks at him from the couch "Most kids in that situation would be"

"But Haley she's only nine years old, no nine year old should ever have to go through that" Nathan says as he paces back and forth "They said that she may not even make it"

"We can't think like that" Haley says as she gets up walking over to him as they hug "We have to stay positive"

"All of this is just too much" Nathan says as they pull out of the hug "I need to go get some air" he says walking towards the door leaving Haley standing by herself in the waiting as Nathan makes his way outside as he breaks down crying reaching the railing

Meanwhile inside Haley wipes a tear away from her eye as a nurse comes through the door "I just wanted to apologize again for thinking you two were that little girls parents" she says looking at Haley "It's just anytime I've seen two people get that worked up is when it's their own child in that bed" she says before turning to walk back out as Haley continues to look at her walking away

"Come on Lily you have to wake up" Lydia says as she sits in Lily's hospital room as she looks at Lily laying in the bed

Lucas and Peyton come in the door the next morning as they see Nathan and Haley stretched out on the waiting room couch asleep as they begin to stir

"It's just us" Lucas says as Nathan and Haley begin to sit up on the couch as Haley lets out a yawn as Nathan rubs his eyes

"Why don't you guys go on home and get some rest" Peyton says as they walk over closer to them "Jamie and Maddison took everyone over to Clay and Quinn's that way you could have some peace and quite"

"We all decided last night that we're going to take shifts until Lily is better" Lucas says as Nathan and Haley stand up "Clay and Quinn are going to come in a few hours to relieve us" he says continuing "that way she's never here by herself, we'll call if anything changes"

"I'll go and get Lydia" Haley says as she begins to walk out of the waiting room as she gives Peyton a hug

"Thank you" Nathan says as he walks over giving Lucas a hug

"No problem, we're not going anywhere till Lily is better" Lucas says as he hugs him "We love that kiddo too" he says continuing "Now get out of here and get some rest" he says as they begin to pull out of the hug as Nathan leaves the waiting room

Later that day Haley rolls over at the same time as Nathan rolls over opening his eyes to look at her

"You know what I was just thinking about" Haley says as Nathan still lays half asleep looking at her "When Jamie use to crawl into bed with us when he was little and we would wake up and eat him all up"

"And we did the same thing with Lydia" Nathan says as he looks at her "We did alot of eating our kids over the years"

"I want another one to eat all up" Haley says as a faint grin comes across her face

"Specifically a daughter" Nathan says as he gives the same faint grin to her

"When you left to go outside last night the nurse came back in" Haley says continuing to look at her "And she said she was sorry for the confusion but by how worked up we had gotten she had only ever seen that with the parents"

"Well Haley James" Nathan says looking at her "Lucky for you I agree" he says giving a smirk "Let's bring our daughter home"

"Let's call and check on her" Haley says as she reachs for her cell phone as Nathan climbs out of bed

"And I'll go check on the other one" Nathan says as he gets up walking out into the hallway

"Maddison and I can chip in on some of the medical bills" Jamie says later as he sits at the kitchen table across from Nathan and Haley "I mean what are big brother's for" he says as they hear the front door open

"I'm back" Lydia yells as she walks in the kitchen as Jamie turns to look at Nathan and Haley

"Can I tell her?" Jamie says as Nathan and Haley give him the go ahead as he flips back around as Lydia walks into the kitchen wearing her running clothes

"What's going on?" Lydia says as she grabs a water out of the fridge before turning back to look at them

"You know how we always give Sara a hard time about being an only child" Jamie says as a big grin forms across his face

"Yea but we're her cousins and are allowed too" Lydia says as she gives him a suspicious look

"Well your not going to have any room to talk anymore" Jamie says putting his arm around her shoulder "But when you do get to the land of the forgotten middle children, drop Lily and I a line and let us know how it is" he says before looking in the other room "Daniel James Scott you get that out of your mouth right now" he says before running out of the kitchen

"It can never be denied that it's his son" Lydia says as she walks over to the table joining Nathan and Haley "So what is the dork talking about"

"We were going to tell you in a nicer way" Nathan says looking at her "But you always said that you wanted a little sister"

"I can't believe this I'm going to be a big sister" Lydia says getting up as she hugs them "Even though I'm not crazy over the whole middle child thing" she says continuing "I need to go take a shower, I told Aunt Brooke and Julian that I would come back to the hospital and relieve them" she says walking out of the kitchen "Elli is going to meet me over there" 


	4. Chapter 4

"And your sure that's a good paint color" Jamie says as him and Logan look at a paint sample in the hardware store

"Maybe we should double tone it" A guy says as he walks up behind them as he looks at the paint swatchs

"Jude" Another guy says as he leans against the paint wall "I'm pretty sure that's because mom and dad couldn't make up their mind"

"Well it was a good idea Davis" Jude said as he turns to look at his brother

"It may not be such a bad idea either" Logan says as he looks at them "Since we can't seem to settle on a color"

"Which is probably a good thing" Sawyer says as her, Maddison and Lydia step in behind them "Since those colors are all wrong"

"And you think you could do better" Jamie says turning around to look at them

"Step aside boys" Lydia says looking back at the paint swatchs that they have picked out "No sister of mine is going to have her room painted in those colors" she says continuing "Never send a man in to do a woman's job" she says as she looks at the colors before turning back around "Daddy didn't give us his credit card to by that color, but to buy these colors" she says holding up a light shade of blue and purple

"Fine we'll go with that" Jamie says grabbing the paint samples out of her hand "Next is furniture"

Meanwhile, at the hospital Clay is sitting in the hospital waiting room with his laptop open as Nathan is sitting beside him "So I got the email from a couple of the sports doctors about Lily's condition and they said just to send over the files on her leg and they'll see what they can do" he says turning to look at Nathan who is leaning his head against his fist "Nate?" he says as Nathan turns to look at him "You okay?"

"I just haven't been sleeping much" Nathan says as he continues to rest his head "It's been four days Clay, four days"

"Look buddy" Clay says looking at him "I was in a coma for a week but here I am, she's going to be fine" he says continuing "She's strong like her Uncle, well both of her Uncles" he says as Nathan gives him a tired grin "And I suppose her dad too" he says continuing to look at him "But you and Haley have been here almost around the clock and you aren't doing Lily any good if your going to fall apart from exhaustion" he says as Nathan gives him a knowing look "Go on home and go to sleep, Quinn and I will stay here and we'll call if anything changes"

"Good idea" Nathan says as he peels himself up off of the couch "I'll catch you later"

Later, Quinn is laying in the bed beside Lily as she looks at a book as Clay is in a chair nearby resting "And then the little princess thought as she put on the beautiful gown" Quinn says as she reads the book to Lily as Lily slowly opens her eyes

"Quinn?" Lily says as Quinn quickly turns around to look at her as Lily continues to look at her

"Hi pumpkin" Quinn says as she runs her fingers through Lily's hair "welcome back, how do you feel?"

"I'm kind of thirsty" Lily says as she looks at her "And I'm sore, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it your safe now" Quinn says as she gives her a hug before turning to grab a cup of water off the bedside before noticing Clay has fallen asleep "Clay wake up" Quinn says as Clay wakes up as he notices the Lily is awake

"When did this happen?" Clay says as he looks at them looking back at Lily

"Just now" Quinn says as she looks at him as Clay begins to get up "I'll stay with her, can you go get the doctor"

"Yea of course" Clay says as he begins to make his way across the room "And I'll call Nathan and Haley"

Haley is looking at her laptop on the bed as Nathan rolls over opening up his eyes "What's going on?"

"We just got the last of the adoption paper work" Haley says as she looks at him "How is our girl doing?"

"I don't know Hales" Nathan says as he looks up at her from the pillow "The doctor says her condition is improving but if that's true why hasn't she woke up yet"

"Well they said it's up to her when she wakes up" Haley says looking at him as her cell phone rings as she picks it up listening for a minute before smiling at Nathan as he gives her a confused look "And she's decided to"

"Let's go" Nathan says as Haley closes the laptop as they climb out of the bed beginning to get ready

A little while later Clay and Quinn are both sitting on either side of the bed as Lily lays between them

"Well you still didn't beat my record" Clay says looking at Lily "I was out of it for a week"

"Is that really a thing to brag about" Quinn says as she gives him a look "I was worried about you" she says before looking down at Lily "Both of you"

'I heard someone was awake in here" Lydia says as she opens the door carrying ballons

"Hi Lydia" Lily says as she looks at her as a smile forms across her face as Lydia comes further into the room as she ties the ballons to a chair as Nathan and Haley come in behind her as they gather around Lily's bed 


End file.
